


a different kind of magic

by softjace (hhwgv)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/softjace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warm afternoon sun momentarily blinded Maureen after she was jolted awake by someone jumping onto the foot of her bed. She didn’t have to see to know who it was, though – Isabelle’s laughter filled the room and Maureen smiled despite her disgruntled state. “What are you doing?” she groaned, pulling the blanket over her head before Isabelle could see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a different kind of magic

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the _Hogwarts AU_ and _Isabelle x Maureen_ squares on my tmifemslash bingo card.

Warm afternoon sun momentarily blinded Maureen after she was jolted awake by someone jumping onto the foot of her bed. She didn’t have to see to know who it was, though – Isabelle’s laughter filled the room and Maureen smiled despite her disgruntled state. “What are you doing?” she groaned, pulling the blanket over her head before Isabelle could see.

“Get up, sleepyhead,” was Isabelle’s response. “It’s already 12:30 and you promised that you’d help me with my Divination work!”

“It’s Saturday,” Maureen complained when Izzy tore the blankets off of the bed. She kept her eyes squeezed shut, hoping that Isabelle would give her blanket back so she could get a few more minutes of sleep.

Isabelle didn’t see anything, but Maureen felt the bed dip slightly before warm lips were pressed against hers.

“Fine, I’m up.” Maureen grinned after Izzy broke the kiss. Isabelle was still leaning over her – her dark hair cascaded over her shoulder and the sunlight created an angelic glow around her = and she laughed gently before pressing a quick kiss to Maureen’s lips.

“I’ll meet you in the Great Hall in half an hour,” Isabelle said over her shoulder as she waltzed out of the room.

Thirty-five minutes later, Maureen walked through the open doors and into the Great Hall. There weren’t very many students there – most of them were probably studying in the library or enjoying one of the last nice Saturdays of the year.

“You’re late.” Isabelle pretended to be mad when Maureen slid onto the bench next to her.

Maureen leaned over and kissed her gently. “Barely,” she said with a smile as she turned to organize the papers she’d brought along with her. “So, how many interpretations have you done?” she asked, reaching for one of the rolls that sat in a bowl in the middle of the table. She tore off a piece and popped it into her mouth.

Isabelle unrolled her parchment sheepishly and Maureen laughed when she saw that there were only two words written on the page. “Don’t laugh!” Isabelle exclaimed, but she was laughing too. “This is why I asked for your help!”

“Okay, okay,” Maureen said, redirecting her attention to her copy of their Divination book – which had gotten a lot of love. Divination was Maureen’s favourite subject and coincidentally, the only subject where Isabelle wasn’t the top of their class. Their professor said that Isabelle just didn’t have _The Gift_ like Maureen did, but Isabelle’s aura and interest in the subject were strong.

It didn’t take long for Izzy to finish all seven dream interpretations and write her paper about the importance of planet placements at the time of a person’s birth. Maureen had helped a little bit – Isabelle had double-checked nearly every one of her answers with Maureen’s and was only wrong a few times.

“I don’t get why you’re so much better at this than I am,” Isabelle said as she re-wrote one of her dream interpretations.

Maureen shrugged. “It just comes naturally to me,” she replied, “just like potions and charms come naturally to you.” Isabelle nodded and Maureen could tell she was relieved when she finally finished all of the homework the professor had assigned. “Now, can we go do something fun?” she asked.

“Sure.” Isabelle laughed. “What did you have in mind?”

“A little bit of exploring,” Maureen said with a smirk.

“Yeah, alright.” Izzy nodded and they quickly packed up their work before heading for one of the more remote hallways in the castle.

They’d been doing this since they were first years – two little Ravenclaws with too much time on their hands and nothing to do. A lot had changed since then. They were five years older, had found four of the secret passages out of the school, and their relationship had evolved from friendship to something much more.

Once they got into Maureen’s favourite passage way Izzy stopped, pressing her back against the cool stone wall. She grabbed Maureen’s hand and pulled her towards her, kissing Maureen softly. Isabelle sighed as Maureen peppered kisses down her throat. “I love you,” she said softly, tangling her fingers in Maureen’s hair.

Maureen pulled away, pausing so she could look at Isabelle properly. A grin stretched across her face and she said, “I love you, too,” before kissing Izzy again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
